The Journey of a Lifetime
by WaterTribePrincess12
Summary: This is the story of how the Gaang to be where they are now. The pairings are. Kataang, Zuki, Yukka, and sometime Joph


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I did though ;)**

* * *

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" young Kuruk asked. I nodded and began,"This the story of how I met your mother".

* * *

"Starting a new school can be tough", Gyatso looked at me and a feeling of calm took over me. "Thank you for all you've done, goodbye, I'll see you at the end of the day," I hugged him, grabbed my bag, and was on my way. It seemed like the front door was a million miles away. A man who had the longest beard I had ever seen opened the door. "Welcome, you must be Aang," I nodded and the man continued gesturing for me to walk with me,"My name is Haruki, I guess you could say I am the "principal", but I want all my students to think of me as one of your friends, as well as the other teachers here." I thought that was weird but I shook it off and he continued. "This is academy is very diverse, we have bender, non-benders, earth, fire, water, airbenders, and then some, so I expect you to stay respectful and open minded". "Of course, I completely agree," I found it even stranger that he had to go through this whole spiel. We came to a corner, and there in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was clearly from one of the Water Tribes, and she had chocolate brown hair that went all the way down to her back, and big blue eyes that looked like the ocean. "Aang, this is Katara Clearwater". "Hello," She smiled at me brightly. "H-Hello," managed to croak out. My cheeks got all hot and I knew I was blushing, but when I looked up, Katara was blushing too. "Well Aang, Katara will be showing you around the school and I've synced up your classes except for two," Mr. Haruki paused and turned to Katara, "I've already talked to your teachers so it shouldn't be a problem if you are a few minutes late". Mr. Haruki left and we were all alone. "So why isnt anyone else here?" I asked, trying to break the ice."School starts at 7:30 and Mr. Haruki asked us to come here early so I could show you around without the problem of other people bumping into us. "Oh, I feel so stupid now," I started blushing again. She grabbed my shoulders," Don't be okay, I was late into the year too once and asked that same question". I smiled and we started walking.

The day went like a blur, as long as I was with Katara, everything seemed right. By the time Period 3 rolled around it was time for me to go it alone. " Huh, that's weird, Mrs. Natsuko is the firebender teacher and then you have Miss. Kushala, didn't you say you were an airbender, and we have waterbending together", I sighed, how could I explain this to her. "I like to learn about the different bendings?" It was a chance and I was pretty sure it wouldn't work. She sighed, gave me a weak smile, and left. I walked into firebending and hoped everything would be okay.

I got in the airebending lunch lane and grabbed some dumplings with rice and a moon peach pie. I spotted a few people I recognized from my classes, I saw Katara but i wasn't sure if I she wanted me to go sit with her. "Aang? What's up man", I turned around and there he was, Kuzon. "Kuzon? Its been forever", I exclaimed. He gestured for me to come sit with him at his table. Next to him were other firebenders I assumed. The last time I saw Kuzon, I was in the firenation with Gyatso on "official business". "Flameo Hotman," We laughed. "Aang? I saved you a seat, but I guess you've found, company", Katara appeared all of a sudden. "I'll catch up with you next period, okay", I shooed her away. "Oh, okay," I sensed a bit of hurt in her voice. "Dude, that's Katara Clearwater", Kuzon sounded completely mind blown. I shrugged. "Dude, she is like the hottest girl here, Takumi has been trying to go out with her but she has never dated anyone". Another boy interrupted saying, "Well except for this one kid,". "Yes, but don't worry Aang, he doesn't go here anymore," Kuzon reassured me. The rest of lunch went on with the rest of Kuzons friends fighting over the last piece of meat, I cringed and politely declined when I was offered a piece.

The last bell rang and I ran to catch up to Katara. I stopped when I saw her with two other boys and two earthbender girls. The first boy looked like he was from the Water Tribes too, he had his hair up in a Wolf Tail. The other boy was pale, and clearly from the Fire Nation, he had a scar on his right eye. The two girls from the Earth Kingdom looked different, the first girl was shorter and wasnt wearing shoes, where the other one dressed as Kyoshi. "Aang!" Gyatso called from his car. When I got in his car, I looked over and saw that Katara was getting in a car with the Water Tribe boy. "How was your first day of school?" Gyatso asked. "It was okay, I saw Kuzon", I really didn't feel like talking. Gyatso dropped me off at home, "I have to go to the temple but I might not be back until tomorrow night, I went shopping and everything you should need is there. I left $60 in case you want to go out with your friends or something". Gyatso winked and drove off.

I was at my desk ding homework when there was a knock at the door. Surprisingly there was Katara. "Hey Aang, we were going to go out to eat, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with?" She was smiling brightly. "Sure, let me just grab my coat". She wasn't wearing the tunic she wore to school, but a fur coat dress. In the car there were two new people I had never seen. A Water Tribe girl with hair as white as the moon and a boy with wheat in his mouth. I ended up sitting in between the Fire Nation boy and the Earth Kingdom girl. "So you're the Air Nomad my sister hasn't shut up about huh", the Water Tribe boy said. "Yeah, I guess I am", I said shyly. "Sokka you're so annoying," Kataras cheeks had become a bright red. So that's what his name was, Sokka and he's her brother. At the restaurant, Irohs Jasmine Dragon, Katara introduced me to everybody, the small girl was Toph Bei Fong, a famous earth bender who was also blind. The fire nation boy was Zuko and his uncle owned Iroh's Jasmine Dragon. The other Water Tribe girl was Yue, who was also with Sokka. The boy with wheat in his mouth was Jet. The last girl was Suki and she was from Kyoshi Island in the Earth Kingdom, and was also involved with Zuko. When we walked in, an old man with a gray beard welcomed us. I assumed he was Iroh. We got a table on the rooftop. I ordered Steamed Tofu and an egg custard. Sokka, Katara, and Yue got an Arctic Hen, with Sea Prune Stew. Jet and Toph got roasted duck with rice. Suki got Kyoshi Elephant Koi sushi. Zuko ordered Komodo Sausages with smoked sea slugs. I felt so out of place, everyone knew each other. "So Aang, did you just move here?" Zuko asked. "Yeah, me and Gyatso move a lot". Zuko looked oddly familiar. "That must be hard," Suki said. I nodded, "After a while, you get used to always being the new kid". "How is everything?" Iroh suddenly appeared. "Its amazing, you make Sea Prune Stew better than Gran Gran, but don't tell her I said that," Sokka and Katara laughed together.

After everyone was finished, I expected them to drop me off at my house but instead we were in front of the biggest house I had ever seen. "Aang, this is Toph's house. "My parents are like super rich, but don't approve me being an earth bender". Walking into the house, it felt like a maze. I followed everyone to the backyard. There was a big fireplace and booze everywhere. I looked up at Katara, she looked lonely. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She smiled, "Yeah,this just isn't my scene". "My sister can't hold her liquor", Sokka had already started drinking. Katara rolled her eyes.

Everyone was drunk out of their minds and sitting around the fireplace. There was so much going on at once, my head hurt. Yue was streaking, Suki was dancing, Sokka was eating, Toph was throwing rocks. Katara was sitting next to me when all of a sudden I heard her start throwing up. "Oh shit". Panicking, I took off my shirt to try and clean up what I could. I picked her up over my shoulder and tried to find a bathroom. After I found one, I put her in the shower. Awkwardly I took off her clothes and scrubbed her down. I wrapped her up in a towel that I found in one of the closets. Rummaging through the drawers and closets throughout the enormous house, I found clothes that I assumed would fit her. Tucking her in, I noticed how her hair smelled like strawberries, how no matter what she was wearing it always hugged her curves in the right way. She looked so peaceful asleep. It didn't feel right to leave her so I sat on a chair next to the bed.


End file.
